


Sharing the Light of Love [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [241]
Category: Marvel Noir
Genre: Art, Boys In Love, Fanart, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Pilot Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: "It doesn't really matter whether we reflect the light through our authentic gifts or whether our authentic calling is to spread it. What matters is that tonight is that the world is dark, cold, and bleak. Your flame burns so brightly. Share your Love and warmth with others. Watch the Light return."-Sarah Ban Breathnach
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [241]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Kudos: 25
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Sharing the Light of Love [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 prompt [ “Iron Man Noir” [R5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/190217517295/some-very-interesting-prompts)  
> Card Number: 3085

**Author's Note:**

> I drew the Noir Iron Man armour based on the comic covers (I liked the simplicity of the design)
> 
> Steve is flying a [Bell P-63 Kingcobra](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bell_P-63_Kingcobra)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
